Familial Dysfunction
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Various drabbles and ficlets featuring the Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki families primarily, with some exceedingly dry humor, some Byakuya x Rukia and Senbonzakura x Sode no Shirayuki. Also has some Senbonzakura x Rukia as well.
1. Abandon: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu

**Title: Never**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #50, Abandoned**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and Viz. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: None

* * *

**

Nemu does not understand why anyone would want her to leave Mayuri-sama. He is the one who created her, who gave birth to her, who taught her how to walk, how to talk, and how to live. Her creator will never abandon her, and she will follow behind him, obediently, until the end of her days.

He was the one who formed her body and soul, even her zanpakutou. He gave her companionship when she came out of the void, a creature of nothingness. After all, she is more than a pill and more than an empty shell. She has a will of her own, though it will almost always bow to his.

What is wrong with her loyalty, then?

Others see it differently, of course. They talk about how important freedom is. They watch, aghast, as he punishes her for failure. However, they do not see how it is he alone who can repair her, and he always will. She is his finest creation, his magnum opus – he could never discard her.

In any case, finding a new lieutenant would be too much trouble.

So Nemu is patient, and waits, and watches, and feels safe exactly where she is, two steps behind Soul Society's mad scientist, always.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/13/09

I like Nemu! ^^ Hope I did her and Mayuri justice in this fic… 7 minutes!


	2. Hunger: Soi Fon, Omaeda

**Title: Hunger  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #134, Gluttony **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and Tokyo TV. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

* * *

**

Omaeda Marechiyo disgusted her.

Normally, Soi Fon would not care about her Lieutenant's habits. She could even ignore the rice cracker crumbs falling down the back of her Captain's robe. However, she had not realized how much worse it could have been.

Case in point – when she was having dinner with the entire Omaeda family.

* * *

When he had asked her to visit his family, she had been too tired to think of an excuse. It had seemed a small thing, and certainly, she knew how to suffer through formalities. She had struck up a conversation with the younger daughter, the only intelligent one she could sense, only to have Omaeda's mother Mareka bear down on her like the force of a five-hundred-pound hurricane.

She had suffered her cheeks to be pinched with fleshy, ringed hands and then the woman to wail that she had no flesh on those bones and how she must not have been fed properly. Next, Omaeda's father had been called out to give his opinion, of which he gravely stated that they must by all means help their son's Captain with her poor health!

* * *

…Which was why Soi Fon was now staring at a mountain of delicacies piled high in front of her, picking at her bowl of rice with her jeweled chopsticks and ignoring three voices calling her to dig in, there was plenty more and such a pity they had not noticed sooner! They would get her into shape in no time!

Flash stepping away would be rude, but as she picked up a single piece of broiled fish, ignoring the nausea from the overpowering odor of food, she caught a glance of the rest of his family stuffing their faces. Seeing Omaeda's mother fit an entire watermelon in her mouth was not anything she wanted to see again! There went the rest of her appetite.

Grimly, the Captain continued to eat slowly, vowing to never, ever visit them again, nobles or not. However, once dinner had concluded, they all retired to rest, and blessed escape was hers.

Really, the rice crackers were not so bad…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 1/27/10

Trying my hand at more general fiction…


	3. Amusements: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu

**Title: Amusements  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #133, Festive **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: None

* * *

**

Nemu is late.

Mayuri scowls down at his paperwork, tapping his elongated fingernail against his desk in irritation. He has already finished his work, of course, but it is inconsiderate, if not downright infuriating, of Nemu to be late. He set a strict curfew for her – she ought to have returned fifteen minutes ago.

This is intolerable.

He does not understand why it is necessary to leave the Twelfth Division compound for a frivolous festival of all things, and then to go out to the human world – something to do with the lower classes and the moon, he is not completely clear as to which. He even took her shopping and allowed her to wear a summer yukata, plain, the purple color of Ashisogi Jizo's poison mist, so that she would not stick out amongst her associates.

He thinks he has made enough compromises. So, where is his daughter? If anything has happened to her, he will personally hunt down and dissect the perpetrator – after he questions him about just how they were able to incapacitate his creation.

* * *

Two minutes later, he hears her footsteps.

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu appears in a swirl of indigo, carrying something strange in her arms.

"You're late." He scowls.

His evident displeasure is enough to curb her enthusiasm, and she respectfully lowers her eyes. "My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama…"

"What kept you?" He demands.

"I…" She places the object on his desk. It is vaguely shaped like a dog, but with strange ears like half-moons and stubby limbs. It is made out of brown synthetic fibers, with black buttons for eyes. It is soft, when he prods it suspiciously.

"The man said they indicated respect," Nemu explains. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou confirmed it. I had to win one for you, Mayuri-sama."

He eyes the strange cushion a minute longer. "I see." He says.

She waits patiently for him to punish her.

* * *

Finally, he irritably waves a hand in her direction. "Off to bed with you, then, and don't be late again. I trust you there will be no lapses in your duties tomorrow."

Nemu leaves, leaving Mayuri to stare at the strange beast. "Hmm…"

He picks up the teddy bear, and then returns to his bedchamber. There are no more pressing issues that demand his attention tonight.

She is safe, part of him thinks, and he sighs as he undresses.

"Stupid human customs…"

* * *

End Fic

Completed 1/27/10

I like the Kurotsuchi 'family' the best after the Kuchiki… and Mayuri is hopefully not OOC. This is as much fluff as I can do!


	4. Substitute: Rukia, Senbonzakura, Shirayu

**Title: Substitute  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Implied Byakuya x Rukia, Senbonzakura x Sode no Shirayuki  
Fandom: Bleach****Theme: #32, Snow**

**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Tokyo TV and Viz. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: Het, anime filler-verse spoilers

* * *

**

Senbonzakura sometimes knew his Master more than Byakuya knew himself. Perhaps it was because his mask was porcelain on flesh and easier to remove than the expressionless façade Byakuya had perfected over the years. Perhaps it was because he had more freedom to be himself. Then again, it might be the ability to let go of his pride once in a while.

In any case, after that embarrassing incident at the party, falling asleep dead drunk with Haineko pawing him, and then leaving Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia to take out one of those Sword Fiends on their own – that was unacceptable. How would he be able to look Byakuya in the eyes if his sister was injured once again?

She _had _gotten some scratches, but fortunately, that was the limit of his negligence. It would not happen again.

Rukia-sama was not only family, but also his Master's pride. Pride was important. Pride was to be protected. She was still recovering from Muramasa's machinations and the resulting insurrection. Sode no Shirayuki herself had also been weakened. Being broken was never a pleasant experience, and then being re-forged by Kurotsuchi Mayuri of all people… well, at least she was resilient.

With his Master absent, he had to take care of them.

* * *

That made sense, Rukia admitted. She could understand her brother's honor, and of course his zanpakutou would share his sense of responsibility, but being a sword, there were certain… societal deficiencies. Zanpakutou did not quite have the same view of the world that their Shinigami counterparts did.

Senbonzakura petted her hair, his masked face gazing up into hers from across the pillow. "Do not worry." He said. "I will protect you."

Rukia sighed and smoothed down her pink Chappy pajamas, wondering how on earth she had gotten talked into _this._

On the other side of the covers, Sode no Shirayuki was sulking, just a little bit.

* * *

"Are you cold?" He asked politely.

She coughed, trying not to blush. Actually, yes, she was. Sode no Shirayuki was distinctly chilly. Was that ice forming on the edge of the bed?

That was when Senbonzakura nodded knowingly and hugged her.

Rukia blushed to the tips of her hair. It was so easy to imagine that this was her brother holding her, well, aside from the uncomfortable armored plates that he had not bothered to take off. She could relax, safe in his reiatsu…

Sode no Shirayuki cleared her throat. By now, ice was creeping across the rest of the bed. Snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling.

* * *

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia turned to look at her zanpakutou, wondering why she was angry. "Is something wrong?"

Senbonzakura gazed at the white-robed woman. He thought for a moment. Then, he nodded. "Would you like me to embrace you as well?"

For a moment, Sode no Shirayuki was shocked speechless. Did he think – was he really that clueless? She admitted that Byakuya could be shockingly blind at times, so his zanpakutou… but while she did entertain thoughts about Senbonzakura-dono at times, surely, this was improper!

He took her silence as female modesty and nodded again. "Another time," He promised.

The rest of the ice in the room vanished, and Sode no Shirayuki turned her back on him, trying to hide her blush. Men!

* * *

End Fic

Completed 2/3/10

Senbonzakura is naïve… and Rukia likes cuddling.


	5. Truth Be Told: Rukia, Senbonzakura

**Title: Truth be Told  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Senbonzakura x Rukia  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #97, Undeniable **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo, among others. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: This takes place in the anime filler-verse, with speculation of how Bleach is going to end, and contains references to 15minute173**

**Warnings: AU, het, angst

* * *

**

He had never expected to fall in love with her. She was weak at first glance, delicate even, like a flawed copy of his Masters late wife, and when he had first met her zanpakutou, it had only reaffirmed the fact that she valued beauty over power.

Sode no Shirayuki might be beautiful, but after decades with nothing but shikai to show for their training, she was hardly worth his time.

Then, when he had discovered her crime, he could hardly understand her lack of honor. How could she shame his Master so, after all he had done for her? He had taken her out of the Shinigami Academy, given her wealth and health beyond words, and even bestowed his familys name on his adopted sister. Yet, instead of gratitude, she had responded by breaking one of Soul Societys ancient laws.

Her actions were unforgivable.

* * *

When he had first tasted the blood of that filthy human boy, he and his Master had both hungered for more. Only her pleading had stayed his Master's hand. At times, Senbonzakura wondered why Byakuya had not struck the final blow. Dire consequences had come as a result of allowing the ryoka to live. Then, there was that demonic Hollow power he had possessed, enough almost but not quite to defeat him and his Master both, with a newly-minted bankai.

However, as he discovered, hearing the plot unwind from the lips of a healer who would not lie, Rukia had been but a pawn in a madmans scheme. She had been given a gigai by an unscrupulous man, and her execution had been but a ploy to gain unimaginable power.

Aizen... Urahara...

He could feel his Masters rage pulse, and his own joined it, eyes blazing and jaw clenched beneath his mask.

* * *

Then the Bounto had arrived, modified souls slavering for power, worse than the Hollows, as they knew what they were and yet they continued to eat living human souls! And one had dared to target _her._ He had joined his Master in the dark forest as they faced down the leader, his blades ready to tear this invader to pieces for his arrogance, the sheer gall it took to harm his pride _their _pride, for she was the pride of the Kuchiki. For her, Byakuya would dare to break the laws he had held so dear. For her, he would strike swiftly with a hundred thousand petals, until only dust was left.

How _dare_ Kariya Jin...

If he had been powerful enough to manifest then, he would have, and together, he and his Master could have disposed of the problem without that upstart Kurosaki butting in. Alas, the time was not yet ripe.

The breech between brother and sister was mending as he watched. But all too soon, the Winter War was upon them.

* * *

When he heard that Orihime had been kidnapped, he had known what would happen. Rukia might respect, even grow to love her brother, but she still held her friends in high regard, and the Princess was a dear friend indeed. However, he had waited as they had returned, and wished her a silent farewell as she left wrapped in a mantle, her brothers gift. The sands of Hueco Mundo glittered in his mind, and he wondered when he and his Master would journey there.

Byakuya would never leave her safety to chance, not now, and not anymore.

He watched her, and he felt the first inklings of respect. Nevertheless, it was not until her body lay amidst the frozen wastelands, the Espada bearing down upon her, that he truly felt pain spread through him that was in no way related to their calculated rage.

* * *

He had wished to shred that sneering Hollow to bloody shards, but it was not to be. Despite his fury, the monster was strong enough to survive. His Master had dealt the finishing blow, and he had seethed with fury at his impotence.

Rukia was alive, but at what cost?

She would need time to recover in peace. Later, when they received word that Kurosaki Ichigo had struck Aizen down, he breathed again.

Byakuya carried her home in his arms, and he watched, hoping that their hard-won peace would last.

* * *

It was not to be. Troubles piled thick and fast upon them, not the least of which was Muramasas insidious brainwashing. True, he had regained his senses relatively quickly, but their masquerade had cost both him and his Master much.

Panic had rid him of his sense, and he had demanded Byakuya slay Sode no Shirayuki. To prove their allegiance, only her death would convince Muramasa. The others were far too distant.

Nonetheless, even as he watched Rukia clutch the broken pieces of her beautiful zanpakutou to her chest with tears in her eyes, his voice remained cold.

He could not show weakness!

Had Muramasa discovered his affection for a human, their cover would have been blown. In addition, he was reluctant to divulge such a personal feeling to even his Master.

No, he could only watch her from afar.

* * *

Until the day that his Master died, and he remained, the last wish of a man who wished to protect his sister at all costs.

He did not rejoice, for he loved the other half of his soul dearly. Shinigami and zanpakutou were one, were they not? They had been able to communicate without words, even before he had materialized. There had been a bond between them, forged with mirror-bright steel and an equally bright devotion to duty and honor.

Senbonzakura knew that he would never leave her. Byakuya was gone, but in his place, he vowed to protect his pride.

Rukia did not understand, but as she clung to her brothers zanpakutou spirit, she felt safe in his presence, and the faint beginnings of hope stirred in her heart.

* * *

"Senbonzakura..." She breathed.

He did not speak, but held her close. One day, he would make her smile again. One day, she would move beyond the pain. And if there truly was a God in Heaven, one day, she would learn to love him back.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 2/10/10

I dont know _why_ Im suddenly on a Senbonzakura x Rukia kick, but Ive kind of lost interest in Byakuya x Rukia due to a sudden influx of very OOC fanfic. Oops, I meant to write this within five minutes, but it went from drabble to this!


	6. Pieces Left: Rukia, Senbonzakura

**Title: Pieces Left  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Rukia x Senbonzakura  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #173, Misled **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach as it belongs to Kubo Tite, nor do I make any profit off this fanfiction. Don't steal please.**

**Warnings: Anime AU, angst, het

* * *

**

Even when facing death, Byakuya's first impulse had been to protect his sister. Perhaps it was not the wisest decision. After all, his duty lay to Seireitei and the Gotei 13, and yet, Rukia had moved to a position of greater importance over the years. He could no more leave her behind than discard his heart, which was of much greater difficulty than cutting away a disobedient limb.

So, when the last wave of the not-Arrancar, not-Hollow, alien creatures had attacked, there had been no time to neither cast a binding kidou nor call Senbonzakura to hand. All he could do was force his broken body into one last burst of shunpo, between his fallen pride and their slavering fangs.

He saw a familiar wave of cherry blossoms before his eyesight failed, and smiled.

* * *

Senbonzakura forced himself to move, despite the exhaustion that had sapped his Master's soul. Days had blurred into weeks as the invaders had continued their invasion, from the outer edges of Rukongai into the Seireitei, past the shops and Division barracks until they reached the heart of Soul Society, where the Captains and Vice-Captains had made their last stand. Soul after soul had burned out in a blaze of spirit energy, even the great Zaraki and the Commander-General lay fallen.

And yet, she had lived.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia, an unseated Shinigami, not even close to achieving bankai, had survived, though her brother and her Captain had not. Seireitei was in the process of being rebuilt, though there were barely any seated Shinigami remaining.

Nor was she alone. While her zanpakutou lay quiescent in her soul, preparing for the long winter ahead, the armored warrior trailed her steps, guarding her. He was not her brother, she knew, and yet, sometimes, she wondered…

There had been no one to question how a zanpakutou could live when his Master had fallen, but pride, fierce pride, could overcome even death, and love, chaste though it was, was stronger than blood ties.

* * *

"This is not wrong," He had stated, when she lay in his arms, silent tears soaking into crimson and violet. She had lifted his mask with trembling fingers, almost afraid to look. But while the strong features were similar, the eyes had been dark blue instead of slate-gray, and he had spoken with innocence her brother had never had.

Rukia had wept anew, then, as he had held her close, and the world had narrowed down to just the two of them.

* * *

Was it wrong, to cling to what was left? Did this count as a betrayal? The dead could not walk again, and she knew Byakuya would understand. He would have wanted her to be happy.

Senbonzakura had kissed her on the forehead with a gentleness she would never have expected from such an imposing man. He had not coaxed with sweet words. He had not threatened her with anger. He had only held her close, letting her grieve, though he had not shed a single tear himself.

She had slept, then, at long last.

And when her sorrow faded, he would still be waiting for her. One day, there might even be joy again.

End Fic

Completed 2/4/10

* * *

I know, I love Rukia/Byakuya and I don't read other pairings with Rukia, but Senbonzakura is an exception. I'm not sure why I like this pairing, but it works for me – as long as Byakuya is out of the picture.


	7. Byakuya's Worst Nightmare

**Title: Byakuya's Worst Nightmare  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Byakuya x Rukia  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #44, Stuck**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo and Viz. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: Takes place after 15minutes #32, Snow**

**Warnings: Humor, spoilers for the anime filler, possibly OOC

* * *

**

Byakuya prided himself on being a fairly reasonable man. He could be rigid and inflexible, and perhaps a tad too attached to the rules, but he was fair. He did not follow orders blindly, and if he sometimes had to lie and scheme to do the right thing, he would.

However, when it came to his sister, perhaps the word 'overprotective' would still be an understatement.

* * *

It had been three days since the initial incident with the Sword Fiends, and Kuchiki Manor had again undergone a series of renovations. Byakuya had only meant to check in on his sister, make sure she was sleeping soundly. She did not recover as swiftly as he liked, and she and her zanpakutou had been separated for days. That had surely put a strain on her soul, to say nothing of the physical injuries she had recently incurred.

He had slid the door to her room open slowly, sparing a glance for several new stuffed bunnies she had collected, and then headed towards her futon.

That was when he noticed she was not alone. The lump underneath the blankets was far too large to be her petite form. Indeed, he could see her tucked against the stranger's side. However, that was ignored in his fury. Who would _dare_ lay their hands on his precious sister? Was she drugged? Had she been inappropriately touched?

* * *

The reiatsu was familiar, but at this moment, his anger overwhelmed all else. He strode over to the couple and yanked off the blankets, drawing his sword. "Kurosaki Ichigo! Explain yourself this instant!"

He had a split second to register that the man he was addressing was _not _the orange-headed substitute Shinigami, before his blade clashed with another's.

For a moment, he saw long dark hair, a pale blue sleeping robe that he vaguely remembered wearing once or twice, and a furious pair of eyes. Then, a wave of cherry blossom petals blew him off his feet.

What in the world? Wait, this was…

* * *

"Senbonzakura," He questioned, recovering from the attack.

The stranger lowered his sword, bowing on one knee. "Master, I apologize for attacking you. I was afraid you were a Sword Fiend."

Byakuya coughed, sheathing his own blade. Several questions fought for dominance in his mind. Finally, he settled on the most obvious question. "Why are you in my sister's bed?"

"Rukia-sama and Sode no Shirayuki were attacked while I was indisposed, Master. I decided it would be more prudent to protect her at all times." He explained.

He nodded slowly. "I did not recognize you without your armor."

"Rukia-sama said it was uncomfortable to sleep with me when I wore it and offered me this robe. I hope you do not disapprove."

If he had been a lesser man, he might have twitched. As it were, he suppressed the urge to say something inappropriate.

* * *

There was another question he wanted to ask. "Where is Sode no Shirayuki?" Why was she absent?

Senbonzakura looked thoughtful. "She went to a… I believe they call it a 'sleepover', with Haineko and Tobiume."

He frowned. That explained it.

Just then, Rukia sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She yawned, and turned to him. "Niisama, why are you in my room?"

"I sensed a presence and was afraid you were in danger." Byakuya stated flatly.

She nodded sleepily.

"Thank you for your hard work, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said. "Continue to guard my sister." Then, he returned to his room.

* * *

He still had work to do, and could not accompany Rukia at all times. Yet, part of him could not help but resent his zanpakutou's privileges.

Senbonzakura could join her in bed with no questions asked. If he ever attempted to do the same, it would take the utmost discretion. Moreover, Rukia was bound to have questions. That would mean revealing his feelings for her, and he was not ready to do so at this time. She was still so young.

He shook his head. Being jealous of part of his soul was madness, and yet, he could not dispel his emotions easily.

It would be a long night.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 3/9/10

*Crosses fingers* I hope my attempt at humor is at least a little amusing.


	8. One Brief Moment: Rukia, Senbonzakura

**Title: One Brief Moment  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Senbonzakura x Rukia  
Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #165, Hold**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: Same universe as themes #173 and 97.**

**Warnings: AU, het, angst

* * *

**

The night was dark, gloomy clouds covering the moon. Not a sliver of light escaped as a slim figure slid quietly out of bed. Her absence did not go unnoticed, however, and her companion waited barely a moment, before he followed her.

She had not far to go, only out into the gardens and beneath the branches of a tall tree, its limbs bare and covered with snow. Yet, she was not chilled, despite her bare feet and thin robe, for she was a child of the snow herself, though not so much a child any longer.

He watched, silent and unmoving, as she wept, but did not offer comfort, for at this time, it would be ill-received and do more harm than good. An eternity seemed to pass, but in truth it was only a few moments, before she rose and turned to face him.

The wind stirred his long hair, a few cherry blossom petals scattering in its wake.

* * *

Her face crumpled, and that was his cue. He gathered her gently in his arms.

"Senbonzakura…" She murmured, between tears. "I wish…"

He nodded, not speaking. He knew what she would have said. If only Byakuya had not died. If only her brother was here, right now, for he was a poor substitute. What could he offer her? He was only a shadow of his Master, and though he was a powerful zanpakutou, these affairs of the heart were complicated. He was not privy to them.

True, he did have affection for her, but what good would it do?

As Rukia wept, he only held her. And when she slept, he removed his mask, and dried his own tears.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 3/4/10

I'd consider this a crack! Shipping, but I do ship Byakuya with Rukia, and if Senbonzakura is also his soul…


	9. Close Quarters: Rukia, Senbonzakura, Ich

**Title: Close Quarters  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Pairings: Senbonzakura x Rukia, Byakuya x Rukia**

**Theme: #73, Bed**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo. This fanfic is mine. Don't steal or sue.**

**Warnings: AU, Spoilers for the anime filler**

**Notes: Takes place after 'Byakuya's Worst Nightmare'

* * *

**

Rukia had been acting weird all evening. Ichigo was not sure what was going on, but after they had dealt with Kyouko, Orihime, and the Sword Fiend and returned to his house, she had mumbled something about needing privacy and promptly disappeared into his closet and closed the door. He had shrugged, and done some homework.

She had emerged for dinner, but had lied to Yuzu about having somewhere else to sleep tonight. Isshin had bawled loudly about his daughter growing up and possibly meeting a boy, and Ichigo had pointedly ignored his father in favor of grabbing the last tempura shrimp. Only Karin had looked slightly suspicious, but shrugged and just asked her to pass the soy sauce.

* * *

After dinner, there had been a Hollow alert, so they had taken off together and no one else had seen her sneak back inside of his room afterwards. A Hollow was easy compared to a Sword Fiend. One good swipe had been all it took. He had gone downstairs to grab a drink of water and when he came back, she was hiding in his closet again. This time, he heard whispering.

She was probably giggling over some manga again, so he ignored it. He only reminded her that she had homework to do as well, unless she thought Chappy was capable of doing it. She had opened the door a crack and told him to mind his own business. So, everything was normal.

Bedtime rolled around, and Ichigo went to bed with a light heart.

* * *

At four A.M., his badge screamed another Hollow alert. He had rubbed his eyes sleepily, wanting to ignore it, but he had to take care of it, just in case it was close enough to put Yuzu and Karin in danger.

Rukia fell out of his closet, holding her cell phone. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I heard it." Ichigo yawned. He was about to make a snide comment when a second person fell out of his closet. That was _not _normal.

With a scream, he grabbed his badge and went Shinigami. How had the Hollow gotten into his room so quickly? He hefted his sword, charging at the stranger.

Just then, a shaft of moonlight illuminated a familiar face and a lot of cherry blossoms. He was unable to stop in time, and crashed on top of the man.

* * *

"Sorry, Byakuya," He said, climbing up quickly. Then, he frowned. No, it was not the elder Kuchiki, though he looked familiar. A mask appeared a second later, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Is this how you treat your superiors, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Senbonzakura demanded, crossing his arms. "In addition, the accommodations you provide for Rukia-sama are severely lacking. I will speak to my Master about this."

"W-W-What?" Ichigo demanded, pointing at the zanpakutou. "Why are_ you_ here? Shouldn't you be with Byakuya?"

"My Master has ordered me to guard his sister at all times." He replied stiffly.

Rukia coughed, interrupting the conversation. "We should defeat the Hollow first. You can talk to him later."

Senbonzakura nodded. Ichigo scowled, especially when he took Rukia's hand and they jumped out of his window. He followed.

The sword sure had the arrogance of a Kuchiki down pat.

* * *

There were several low-level Hollows gathered, but he did not even need to draw his sword. Senbonzakura used his shikai and eliminated them all in a matter of seconds. And he was _still_ holding Rukia's hand!

Ichigo spent a moment wondering if this meant Byakuya and Rukia were… but shook his head. That would be too weird. They were adopted siblings, after all. Besides, zanpakutou weren't perfect copies of their Master's souls. He could hardly imagine Zangetsu having a crush on Orihime.

Maybe this would make more sense in the morning.

He watched both of them climb back into his closet, and tried very hard not to think of what they were doing in there.

* * *

Rukia watched as Senbonzakura went back into his temporary gigai. It was the most adorable stuffed bunny ever, dressed in plush samurai gear with a little mask, only a foot tall, and very cuddly. Captain Kurotsuchi had really outdone himself!

She assumed gigai as well, and hugged him close against her chest. Then, she pulled the blanket over them.

"Good night, Senbonzakura," She said.

"Good night, Rukia-sama," He replied, glad that his body could not blush. He only hoped his Master would not find out about this.

* * *

Back in Seireitei, Byakuya sneezed, and hoped that Rukia was doing well on earth with _that boy._ But Senbonzakura would protect her, he was certain.

If only he could be there as well...

* * *

End Fic

Completed 3/29/10

Senbonzakura was so ADHD in episode 263 and his mask fetish is like a rip-off of Kakashi. I was disappointed.


	10. Rest Break

I seriously need a new hobby… *shrugs*

**Title: Rest Break  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Senbonzakura x Rukia**

**Fandom: Bleach  
Theme: #190, Renewal **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and TV Tokyo. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: AU, het, possibly OOC, fluff

* * *

**

Ichigo yawned as he got out of bed. He was glad that it was Sunday. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Ishida or Keigo, especially after the night he had had! He eyed his suspiciously quiet closet, wondering just what Rukia and Senbonzakura were doing in there, before putting his perverted thoughts out of his mind.

He went into the bathroom, showered, and then went down to breakfast. He was not sure if he should bring up a tray for Rukia or not, so he knocked. When there was no response, he peeked inside. The closet was empty again.

Maybe Rukia went off to talk to Urahara again or something. That was her business. He was going to relax today!

* * *

Rukia sat inside a café, sipping her green tea. She picked up her chopsticks and took a small bite of grilled fish, then a bite of rice. She paused to glance over at her companion.

Senbonzakura was sitting across from her, although he had neglected to resume his gigai, so the humans milling around had no idea he was there. He had sampled the tea, but considered it substandard to what was normally available in the Kuchiki household, and had not bothered to touch anything else.

* * *

It galled him to see Rukia embrace the peasant culture, and eat heartily of their cuisine, but he reminded himself that she was from Rukongai and she had proven herself worthy of the Kuchiki name in the Winter War.

He wished they could return to Soul Society already. The presence of these Sword Fiends irritated him. Moreover, wearing a gigai was uncomfortable. However, it was almost nice to be held close, tucked in Rukia's arms as she petted his fuzzy ears, and he rejoiced that she was not afraid of him.

Perhaps everything would work out after all.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 7/9/10

Poor Ichigo! His trials aren't over yet! And thank you to all my reviewers who encouraged me to write more Senbonzakura and Rukia! Ten minutes…


End file.
